


Will they still love me?

by Ravenslayerxx



Series: You make me free [4]
Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenslayerxx/pseuds/Ravenslayerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming out can be hard </p><p>In which Ian comes out to Debbie and Carl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will they still love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Obsceneity-born said: Since it happened off screen it would be cool if you could write Ian coming out to Debbie and Carl 
> 
> Okay so I kinda out a little gallavich fluffy-ness in along with so hope you like this!

Ian was never embarrassed about who he is. He was always open about his sexuality, so when coming out to his eldest sister having her saying she already knew it was such a relief.

But the thought of coming out to his younger siblings scared him to death. It haunted his every day thoughts 'would they look at him different, would they still love him, would they still want him to be their brother' those thoughts bounced around in his head.

He sighs causing his lover to cast him a concerned glance. Placing a hand on his shoulder "What's up man? And don't give me that 'I'm fine bullshit' I know better by now to know when something is eating at you so what is it" Mickey arched his brow.

Ian sometimes hated how well Mickey knew him. He smiled weakly "It's just, Carl and Debs they are the only ones I haven't came out to officially. What if they ... What if they disown me as a brother" he mumbles picking at the callouses on his fingers.

Mickey frowned he knew his family did alot of things but disowning him because of his sexuality was not something a Gallagher would do. "Hey .." when Ian refused to look up Mickey ran his fingers along his cheek catching his chin making him look him in the eyes.

"You're family isn't like mine Gallagher, they will love you for who you are. They wouldn't disown you like that." He tried reassuring his partner leaving forward placing a tender kiss on his forehead. "Now go see them I'll be here when you return promise." The brunette smiles.

He nods, heading out the door over to the Gallagher's. Getting to the front door he inhaled deeply heading inside. Seeing Debs and Carl lounging on the couch. 

Clearing his throat his nerves were shot he wished he'd asked Mickey to come with him for support. "Um hey guys" he shifted on his feet. Their heads snap up in the direction of his voice "Hey Ian, you alright" Debbie asks frowning Carl not far behind in asking what was up.

"I need to tell you guys something, and I don't know how to start" he sits on the coffee table "Guess I'll just get to the point" he mutters his siblings looking anxious.

"I-I'm gay" he says silently scared to look them in the eyes afarid of their reaction. 

Debbie is the first to embrace him " Ian how could you think I'd look at you any different? Your still my brother and I'll still love you no matter what" she chastly kisses his cheek.

He looks up meeting Carl's eyes he just shrugs "Your still my brother, don't matter if you suck dick or not" he nods. 

Ian let's out a relieved sigh smiling later he heads home to find Mickey playing with yev on the couch. He smiles letting the door slam causing Mickey to look up "Hey, how did it go?" He places Yev in his jumper. 

Ian smiles "They took it well" he says. The brunette smiles "See told ya" he kisses him lightly "So how about we put the kid down for a nap and have us some fun?" He wiggled his eye brows. Ian chuckles "Okay" 

Later Ian lay in bed wide awake just happy with his life and how things are going closing his eyes he drifts off into a slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me kudos or ask for prompts
> 
> I'm here: [ auburn-raven](http://auburn-raven.tumblr.com/#_=_)


End file.
